Secrets of an Angel
by Celestian
Summary: Mihoshi gets into deep trouble, but this time she has second thoughts about asking her friends for help. *C&C welcome* (Fic on new account: This is the one that's getting updated, due to lack of access to my old account)
1. Chapter 1: Becoming

*Note: This fic was started on my old account, Celesteon. Because of  
me forgetting my password and the lack of a successful retrieval of it,  
I will be placing the fic on this account (still in the process of  
adding chapters)  
  
For crying out loud, I don't own Tenchi!!!  
  
It was an overcast day at the Masaki residence. Water pooled in the murky grass as rainwater spilled gracelessly off the roof. The air was humid outside, and that made it practically impossible to do any work. This was bad for some, but a giant relief to those who were lazy.  
  
Ryoko lay on the couch with her arm hanging over the side. Her eyes were slits as she watched everyone around her. Princess Ayeka was intent as she held the remote, clicking through channels to find her favorite soap, and Sasami was slumped next to her. Tenchi was also half-mindedly watching the screen, although he was closer, sitting right on the other side of the couch. Washu had informed them all shortly ago that she would be in her lab and NOT to disturb her.or her test subject, the undeserving cabbit, Ryo- Ohki. Kiyone was right in the view of the corner of her eye, resting on the floor.  
  
"Hmm.hey, Kiyone, where's bubblehead?" asked the space pirate inquiringly. Kiyone lifted her head up only slightly and turned her head to look up the stairs. She quickly lowered it again to try and sleep afterwards. "Pft. I wouldn't blame her for getting so tired out from a partner like that.I would rather be trapped in a cave.again.!"  
  
"Shhh.you! Lower your voice! It hurts my ears to hear such a horrible noise!" Ayeka said, raising a fist but not looking away from the television. Ryoko was about to spit some not so nice comeback at her when she remembered what time it was. It had already been odd that Mihoshi had not come down to watch TV, but it was increasingly puzzling that she wasn't downstairs watching TV at THAT moment. Mihoshi had never willingly missed an episode of Space Police Policeman and it seemed that that was what she was doing exactly. Ryoko back-glanced only once before she trotted up the stairs nosily. She peeked into the few doors of the second floor but didn't find anybody. Although, when she went to the third, her mouth nearly dropped.  
  
Mihoshi stood in the hallway facing a mirror hanging on one of the walls. It was obvious she had been putting on makeup; her darkened lashes meeting golden shadowed lids. Her hair was pulled back still with red ribbon, yet it was now done more ornately. Her locks were spiraled back into almost a twist, where they met to form the larger section that hung down. On top of that were still stray pieces that scattered across more elegantly than thought possible. Apart from that, Mihoshi wore a skin-tight red dress that cut off at mid-thigh and sported small slits on its left and right with a bit of frill at the bottom. The top of it was strapless and revealed a bit of her cleavage. The black high-heeled shoes added to the effect as well.  
  
"W.wotthehell?! Mihoshi.is that YOU?!" asked a rather stunned Ryoko. She had never seen the blonde dress up much and she had to admit she was a bit envious of her figure.  
  
"Ehehe.yep, its me! Do I look okay? I've been-"  
  
"Where the hell are you going looking like that? Certainly not to watch TV!!!" exclaimed an unbelievably shocked someone.  
  
"Eh.well, it's a long story. See, I was going to the market the other day to get Sasami the groceries she needed to make dinner. I sorta walked into somewhere else, and I sorta got lost.and this nice guy name Kunichi found me! He was really kind and walked me to the right place, and asked if we could get together sometime tomorrow.or umm, now.today! So I said okay, and he's gonna meet me at the Yonikiba Café at eight!"  
  
"Mihoshi, you do realize that that café alone is one of the most gang infested hangouts this side of Japan, right?"  
  
"Uhh.well.uhh."  
  
"Yeah, so don't attract too much attention to yourself, okay?"  
  
"Don't Worry, I won't!"  
  
"Now anyways, I've GOT to see everyone's face when you walk down in this.so GO!"  
  
Mihoshi looked quizzically at Ryoko but still obeyed, making sure for once in her life she didn't trip and almost kill herself. It was quite an accomplishment seeing as she made all twenty-eight of stairs without even fumbling (a lot). Ryoko trailed behind, partially vanished to the human eye. She stopped Mihoshi at the entrance of the living room, and shouted a very loud "HEY!" Everyone turned their heads as the idiotically smiling woman looked at them all with her cattish gaze.  
  
"Look what I found upstairs!" Ryoko announced, shoving the shy Mihoshi into the open. Tenchi's mouth was the first to fall, then came Kiyone, then Ayeka, and then Sasami. Lord only knows where Katsuhito and Noboyuki were. But before anyone could utter a word to show their bewilderment, they all fainted much to the pirate's amusement. What a fun night it was going to be. 


	2. Chapter 2: Least

It was exactly eight P.M. as Mihoshi strode down the beat up sidewalk in downtown. It was still drizzling a bit, but not nearly as bad as before. The sound of her own heart thumped noisily and she thought about what the night might bring. It was her first time a man had ever asked her to go somewhere that wasn't a convicted criminal trying to escape the law and she didn't really know how to act. Should she be herself? Or maybe a bit more or less of something? She didn't quite know, but hoped it wouldn't ruin her evening. Suddenly, a screeching sound was heard at the end of the road. Mihoshi realized it was the peeling of tires and immediately turned, only to look straight into the headlights of a black car racing down the road.  
  
".Help.!" Mihoshi's hands came to her face as she tried to grasp what was happening. The car was starting to slightly pull up onto the curb as well as the asphalt.  
  
"Hey baby! Why don'tcha take a ride with US?" Mihoshi jumped aside, the car would have hit her if she had been a second too late. It sped passed and a hand threw an empty beer bottle out of the window. The driver headed up the road, but not out of sight. She saw the break lights come on and a few figures jump out. She ran.  
  
Mihoshi had never been this scared in her entire life. Not horrified scared but THIS type of scared in particular. A drunk had been looking at her. This wasn't the type of drunk Ryoko was either, and it wasn't how she acted when she was like that. This was violent guy drunk. Mihoshi shivered at that. She stood up finally from behind the bushes she had hidden in. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to leave her gun at home after all. Her clothes were now soaked from the rain, but her optimistic personality kicked in. She would NOT let this ruin her night.  
  
After resting on the damp ground and watching one of the men run up and down the street a few times, she stood up slowly. She remembered that she was only a few blocks short of the café and cautiously walked the distance. Every noise made her jump, but the more she moved away physically, the more she revived mentally. She scolded herself out loud for being so jumpy as she reached the black tinted glass doors of the Yunikiba. A giant sigh of relief erupted from her body and she tried to dust off specs of mud and dirt off of her dress. She had not even seen Kunichi and already her night had been rather interesting.  
  
"Mihoshi?" Was the first thing that the blonde heard as she finally stepped inside. The café smelled heavily of cigarettes and a bit of cinnamon, probably from the drinks. The entire place was bathed in dim lighting and Mihoshi had to squint a bit to see a man looking at her from a few tables away. It was Kunichi. Mihoshi walked over, straightening her dress with a taint of nervousness. "What's up?" Kunichi asked, as he was approached. He truly was a handsome fellow, his black-brown hair falling down into his eyes in boyish waves, still not detracting from their enticing color of mercurial green. He was taller than Mihoshi, standing at a good height of around 5'8.  
"Nothing, really up until now." Mihoshi had brushed aside what had happened out on the street away with the dust on her dress. She gave a light smile, feeling now safe.  
"You look great." Kunichi complimented, pulling her chin up with a gentle hand to look into her eyes. "I could get used to this!" Mihoshi thought, mumbling a verbal thank you that seemed good enough. Words weren't her main concern.  
  
The two sat down after a few moments, a scruffily bearded man coming to their table to take their orders. The two agreed on a single plate of oysters and a bottle of red wine. And so their night of drinking and dining began. Any worries Mihoshi had sifted away like sand through her fingers as she grew to liking Kunichi more and more. The wine helped. It helped her to take no notice of the shifty glances and stares heading her way. No, she was in too deep for her to realize or care what these people could be capable of or what they were contemplating. Instead, she took to being carefree and living in the moment. Mihoshi took to being herself. As Mihoshi does, she often makes bad (and naïve) choices. Tonight hadn't been an acception. 


End file.
